


Runaway

by Heart_Of_Golden_Ice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Of_Golden_Ice/pseuds/Heart_Of_Golden_Ice
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto find themselves in some sort of trouble and go to steal something from the royal castle. What do they do once they have the item they've come for? And what is their fate in the end?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally based off of a daydream I had had for about an hour before class, so it's a bit chaotic and messy. I don't remember half of it, but I hope you enjoy what I do remember of it. I'll write more if people want me to continue! I hope you enjoy! This is my first time writing on ao3, so if you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to correct me!

In the darkness, a man ran up to one of the castle windows. His cloak billowed behind him. He kneeled and bowed his head as he awaited his partner in crime, ready to hoist him up. "Here you are, my prince," said the man.

"Thanks, Akaashi!" the prince came from behind Akaashi as he stood on his leg, already trying to get into the window. "But you don't need to keep up with all these royal names for me! I'm not a prince, yet! Just call me Bokuto, like old times!"

"Yes, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto sighed, "Good enough, I guess. Let's go." He pulled the hood to his cloak over his head as Akaashi had helped hoist him up and into the castle window.

Once in, Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hands and pulled him into the castle. Bokuto started traversing the large halls, but stopped once he noticed Akaashi wasn't following.

"Akaashi?..." He slowly asked.

Akaashi looked nervous, saying he was plucking at his fingers and biting his lip. "We can't stay here long. We'll just get what we want and leave, okay?"

Bokuto just nodded, running off through the castle halls, hiding in the dark shadows. This time, Akaashi chases after him, sticking by his side.

Finally, they make it to the sorcerer's study. The rumors say that this room held the mystical scepter. The item that could solve all of Akaashi's problems was right behind that door.

When they open the heavy mahogany door, they finally see it. After about an hour of searching and seeking, they have finally found what they've been looking for.

The scepter was beautiful, glowing with a blue hue, the whole moment was magical. Akaashi slowly stepped towards the scepter, his footsteps echoing off the walls. He carefully opened the case and grabbed it. His face lit up with joy and excitement. Now their life could finally, truly begin.

His face, and almost the scepter as well, had fallen as soon as he heard a soft voice asking, "What do you think you're doing?"

He quickly spun around, finding the one, the only queen. Though it was the middle of the night, she was fully dressed. Akaashi didn't question it; he just needed to find a way out with Bokuto. Then everything would be perfect.

"I-I..." He stuttered. _Damn it_ he thought. "I was just..." He looked around desperate to find a way out of this situation."... Holding it." He sighed, knowing the lie was obvious.

Bokuto put his arm on his shoulder, making Akaashi jump. He hadn't even realized Bokuto had approached. "Have we lost?" Bokuto murmured.

Akaashi looked at his face. Bokuto seemed terrified. He was sure he appeared the same way. "I believe so..." He whispered.

The queen approached them slowly. Every footstep made Akaashi's heart pound harder and faster. _We're going to die, she's going to kill us. Oh God, we're dead—_

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you take this. It's far too dangerous." Akaashi's panic was interrupted by the calm, soothing voice of the queen. He looked up at her in surprise.

"What? Did you think I was going to kill you? I could never! The only reason you'd ever want this scepter is if you were in trouble, correct?" She asked sincerely.

Akaashi slowly nodded his head. "I'll let you go, but this scepter will cause you more harm than good."

Akaashi was trembling, his eyes filling to the brim with tears. "It's all right, dear." She put a hand on his shoulder, "Just go home, I'm sure everything's all right."

Something came over Akaashi, he didn't know what, but something about what she had said made him snap. He smacked her arm off of his shoulder. "No, it's not all right! It's all wrong! I can never go home again!"

"Akaashi!–" Bokuto interpreted.

"No! No, I can't. We have to run away, you promised!" _When had I started crying?_ Akaashi thought as he felt droplets of water pouring down his face.

Bokuto opened up a small portal in his hand, showing a view of his own home, his parents frantically searching for him and calling _'Koutarou'_ into the streets, trying their best to find him. He closed his hand, effectively shutting the portal.

"Akaashi..." Bokuto looked away from his face. "Let's... Let's just go home. Our plan failed..."

Akaashi felt his heart shatter. "Fine..." He'd made up his mind, although the look of hope he'd seen on Bokuto's face made him feel heavy with guilt. "Fine then," he sobbed. "I'll run away by myself."

"Akaashi, wait!"

He ran to the nearest window and climbed out, running towards the carriage he had paid to wait for them. He'd saved for months to afford that carriage for the both of them. But now, the carriage is for him and him only.

He ignored Bokuto's desperate calls and rode off into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the story! I have no idea what Akaashi did to get into trouble, nor where he ran to. I don't even know what the scepter does. As I said, it was simply a daydream, so if you have any ideas, I'd be happy to consider and discuss them with you! I hope you enjoyed it! Have a great morning, day, evening, and night!


End file.
